All I Want For Christmas
by bamf-gonagall
Summary: “Jenny,” he murmured into her hair, overcome with emotion. “Jenny,” her name became something of a prayer for him as he breathed her scent in. A joyful tear escaped his eye, making it sparkle and shine. My first NCIS story.
1. Preface

**All I Want For Christmas**

2009 Secret Santa Story on NFA  
For: writingfreak145

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The storyline and plot are mine. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Preface:**

Although the holidays were yearning closer and closer, there wasn't much Christmas joy at NCIS. Even Abby seemed to be down from her usual joyful mood. In fact, nothing at NCIS seemed as bright since the tragedy that struck late last May.

"We lost one of our own," Special Agent Tony DiNozzo said solemnly at the funeral, "and it's not going to be easy, on any of us."

It wasn't at all. Being split across the world, the team thought life couldn't get much worse, and that Leon Vance was a demon sent from hell to destroy them all.

While those few months away from each other were hard, the team was whisked back to D.C. eventually. They were all working together again, but they knew that life could never be the same without Jenny Shepard.

**This is already finished, so I'll be posting a chapter every couple days or so.**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The storyline and plot is mine. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me 'cause I don't have any money.**

Ducky sat at his desk with a glass of scotch in his hand, talking to himself. "She has no idea how much she's missed. Perhaps it's time that she returns…" After all he hadn't seen Abby at her usual mood since Jenny died, and he knew how the rest of the team- the rest of the agency! - was affected.

With that, he was off. He nearly ran to his Morgan, started it up and drove almost above the speed limit. Thankfully, it was a Friday, and there wasn't a case, so he wouldn't be missed tomorrow. The ride to Pennsylvania seemed to fly by. The address Jenny had given him was 313 Barclay Street in Northfield . Now where was that? Oh, he wished he had installed that GPS system that Jimmy had given him for his birthday… ah! There it was! Exit one-eleven.

As he approached Jenny's house, Ducky had a sudden rush of optimism, perhaps things could go back to normal. Just getting rid of Vance would be a plus. A sprinkling of snow started falling upon him, and he suddenly realized that Pennsylvania was much colder than Washington D.C. .

Ducky rang the doorbell and waited, he wasn't in any kind of a hurry and he knew that it might take him awhile to convince Jenny to come back.

Lost in his thoughts, Ducky didn't realize when Jenny had come to a door. "Ducky! What are you- come in! You must be freezing." She opened the door wider to let him in.

"Jennifer, it's so nice to see you. How have you been?" he asked

"Well, I have been better. Would you like some tea?" She inquired

"Oh, yes please. That sounds quite delightful."

They took seats around the fireplace, sipping at their tea and content with the short pause. "So," Jenny sighed, "who died?" Bracing herself for the answer, she took a deep breath.

"Dear, if you think that is what I came here for, it certainly isn't!" Ducky stated, "I came here because we need you back! Jethro, Tony, hell, the whole agency needs you back! It's not the same without our Madame Director, and let's just say that Vance isn't exactly up to par."  
"So what you're saying is… that you want me to… come back? I'm not sure it would be that easy, Ducky. I mean, Vance is already director, not to mention that I'm dead. And if Natasha were to find out that I'm still alive…"

"She is dead."

"What?"

"Do you honestly think that Jethro would have let the woman responsible for your death live? He cares about you Jennifer, and I think that he's realizing it now more than ever." Ducky said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Jethro doesn't… I mean how could he possibly after… I left him with nothing but a letter… he couldn't." Jenny was confused, but somehow relived that there was a possibility that Jethro loved her still.

"My dear, I think that he does. But if you do go back where you should stay might prove to be a bit of a problem...." He cast and anxious glance at her, waiting for a reply.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked stressing each word.

"Well, you see, he didn't really have much of a choice… we had to make it appear as an accident… Jethro burnt your house down." He finally confessed.

"What did you say Ducky?" She asked him, "Because I know that you didn't just say that Jethro burnt my house down."

"I'm afraid that he did. Don't ask me what his reasoning for it was; you'll have to ask him yourself, for I haven't the slightest clue."

Jenny was going to kill him. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had the nerve to burn her house down. She grew up there! It had all of her things in it! She was angry, yet somewhere with that anger was a strange feeling… one of love. She knew that he only did that because he had to, and she couldn't blame him for that. It sounded like something that he would think of. A smile started to appear on Jenny's lips. One that Ducky recognized from all of those years in Paris. It was her "Jethro Smile" and he knew she had made up her mind.

"So, who do we call first Jethro or Abby?" He asked her, thinking that they should hear about the good news.

"Neither" she replied, "we call the SecNav. Jethro and Abby disserve a face-to-face meeting."

"True, and Abby will probably go into shock. I wouldn't want the poor girl to get hurt…" he trailed off, various scenes of Abby falling over when she found out that Jenny was alive. Almost all of them involved a concussion. He mentally shuddered at the thought.

"So when do you want to leave?" Ducky asked. The anticipation for her return was nearly killing him. He felt like a child waiting for a carnival ride. He was very excited.

"We probably shouldn't leave tonight," Jenny said while looking out of the window, "the roads look like they've gotten pretty bad. The weather in this town is absolutely crazy! You can sleep on the couch for tonight. It pulls out into a bed. All you have to do is lift the lever beneath the cushion and pull. I can do it if you'd like though. It has a tendency to get jammed."

"Thank you for offering, but I can manage it. You have packing to do." Ducky replied.

The night went well. Jenny called the SecNav, who despite his initial shock at learning she was alive, agreed that it would be better for everyone if she resumed her previous position. So Jenny packed her things, and both of them went to sleep.  
The next morning, almost all of the snow and ice was cleared off of the road, and after a quick breakfast, they were ready to go by eight AM.  
"So, am I going to follow you down, or do you just want to take one car?" Ducky asked her.

"We can take your car. Mine is only a rental, and I don't think they'll mind getting it back a few weeks early." Jenny replied.

With that, they were off. The Morgan made it through the snow rather well, and it wasn't until they got back on the interstate that there was any trouble with their trip.

"Oh my," Ducky gasped, "that is quite a nasty wreck, isn't it?" All Jenny could do was nod in reply, she was speechless. There was a six car pile-up right in the middle of the road, and an 18-wheeler had just landed on top of it all. Then, if that wasn't enough, the pile burst into a raging inferno

In a few minutes there were at least a dozen police cars and ambulances at the scene, and a road worker was directing them to a detour.

"You folks are lucky," he had told them with a wide grin, "you only missed that wreck by a few minutes." Then he led them off with a smile and Jenny couldn't help but to smile back.

The detour would only add about half an hour to there overall trip, and both Ducky and Jenny were thankful for that. When they got to Virginia it was 1:30 PM. "Where would you like me to drop you off?" Ducky asked her.

"Jethro's house please, Ducky. I don't think he will mind, considering he owes me one anyway." Jenny replied with a smirk.

"To Jethro's house it is, Madame Director."


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the reviews! And in this chapter what you've all been waiting for... Gibbs! :]

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The storyline and plot are mine. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me 'cause I don't have any money.**

"Well, here we are." Ducky said as he pulled up to Gibbs' house. "I will see you on Monday then?"

"Sure thing." Jenny replied.

"I guess Jethro's not home." Jenny commented to herself while she was walking up to the house. She set her bags down at the door and let herself in. "He's going to get robbed someday if he keeps leaving his dang door open."

Then a brilliant idea struck Jenny: she would surprise him, and to do so, she'd wait in the basement. Lugging her bags down the rickety stairs proved to be a challenge, so she decided to just take them down one at a time. When Jenny finally reached the bottom, she decided to put her bags over in a corner. Then she poured herself a drink and picked up a tool and began working on a boat like she saw Jethro do once, long ago. He did have a point, the task was very calming.

Jenny had been working for some time when she heard Jethro's footsteps above her. It sounded like he was in the kitchen, perhaps putting groceries away. She put the tool down and sat beneath the boat. She heard his footsteps coming closer.

Jethro Gibbs turned on to the landing, and almost fell off of it. Jenny Shepard was sitting under his boat, smirking at him. Before he really knew what was happening, he ran down the stairs like lightning and pulled her into a long kiss.

They held on to each other, wishing for this moment to never end. Tongues dancing together, they finally expressed the feelings that they had been holding in for all of those years. It was like no one could harm them, they were finally safe in that moment, finally together. The only thing that could pull them apart was the mutual need for air.

"Jenny," he murmured into her hair, overcome with emotion. "Jenny," her name became something of a prayer for him as he breathed her scent in. A joyful tear escaped his eye, making it sparkle and shine. Gibbs pulled back and gazed at her. It was nearly a stare, the way his eyes raked over her body, as if checking to see if she was still there.

"How?" He asked, astonished.

"It's a long and complicated story, including me making the second biggest mistake of my life." Jen sighed and looked down at her feet. "I'll explain tomorrow." Gibbs responded by kissing her again, and they headed upstairs. Somehow they ended up on his bed, their bodies twisting and turning into each other, getting reacquainted.

When they had finished, they lay there for hours, just looking deep into each others eyes. Jenny curled up into Gibbs, and he put and arm around her. They fell asleep that way, finally back in each other's arms.

The next morning, they were sitting at Gibbs' dining room table, sipping at their coffee. "So Jethro," Jenny spoke, looking at him mischievously, "care to explain why my house is now nothing more than a pile of dust?"

"Well… you see…" he was at a loss for words, "Directors of armed federal agencies are strictly forbidden to die in mysterious firefights."

"I was always a rule breaker." Jenny said.

"I can't even count all of my rules that you've broken." He agreed.

Earlier that morning, Jenny had explained how they had come to be in the situation they were into now. She told him that she knew Natasha wanted either her or Gibbs dead, and she found a way to spare both of them. With Ducky's help she had faked her death, autopsy, and funeral, and escaped to a small town in Pennsylvania. Only Ducky knew where she was and could come up if there was ever an emergency. She had wanted to return, but had feared for both of their safety if Natasha were to discover she were still alive. The moment when Ducky had told her that Natasha was dead, she wanted to come back.

When she had finished explaining her asked, "And your… sickness?"

"It was bad, and it might get worse. I just have to watch myself and I should live a perfectly healthy life." She replied and took a sip of her coffee.

"So you're coming in to work tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good. I've been dying to get rid of Vance and his dammed toothpicks."

Jenny, on one hand, could not wait to see the look on Vance's face when she kicked him out of her office. Speaking of which, she asked, "Jethro, what did they do with the things from my office?" He pointed towards the closet in his living room.

"Cynthia gave them to me. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of them." He told her.

"She leaned across the table and kissed him full on the mouth. He returned the kiss and they made their way over to his couch. They were kissing and snuggling for who knows how long.

"Jethro," Jenny whispered, "I forgot to say this last night, but, I love you.

"And I," he replied, "love you."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The storyline and plot are mine. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me 'cause I don't have any money.**

"You ready?" Gibbs asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Good Lord, Jethro, I don't know how I'm supposed to do this." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Jen." He kissed her forehead, "If there's anyone that can handle this, it's you."

"Okay, I can do this." Jenny said to herself as she stepped on to the pavement with him, and they walked towards the NCIS building together.

It was early enough that only a few people were there and late enough that those few were Gibbs' team, Vance, Ducky and Abby. They decided to bypass the bullpen and head straight for Abby's lab. Gibbs walked in first, and Jenny waited behind.

"Hey Abs." He greeted her.

"Gibbs! Hi! Do we have a case already?" Abby asked, turning to face him.

"Nope." He said smiling at her, "I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it? Is it a Holiday flavored Caf-Pow!?" She was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Better."

"An infrared microscope?" Now she was jumping.

"Close your eyes." He told her and went to get Jenny. He walked out into the hallway and brought her back with him, placing her in front of Abby. "Open 'em up, Abs."

Abby opened her eyes and let out a faint shriek. Her bright eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she took in the sight before her. "J-Jenny?" She stuttered, and without waiting for a reply she wrapped her arms around the redhead and held her tight. "Jenny! You're back! You're alive! And not dead! You are defying all that is scientific, and I couldn't be happier!" Abby squeezed her tighter and a few tears spilt out of both women's eyes.

Abby pulled back and her focus darted between Gibbs and Jenny, finally resting on Gibbs. "How?" She asked crossing her arms, and why did I not know?"

"Truthfully, Abs, I didn't know myself until Saturday." Gibbs responded.

"Not even Gibbs knew? Then who did?" The Goth asked them.

"Ducky," Jenny and Gibbs said at the same time. "And as for the how part, I'll explain that later." Jenny finished.

They stayed down with Abby a bit longer before Jenny decided it was time for her to go get her desk back.

Although Jenny knew she shouldn't be, she was tense on the ride up. Before he got off, Gibbs gave her hand a squeeze and her nerves were somewhat calmed.

The elevator took her another floor up, and she had a feeling of déjà vu as she stepped off of it. She confidently strolled to the desk she once called hers.

Cynthia thought she's died. Or gone insane. After all, it wasn't everyday that her supposedly dead boss walked in, with an odd kind of smile on her face. A smile that reminded her of said bosses' "game face". "Director?" She asked, eyes wide as a deer in headlights'.

Jenny put a finger to her lips and made a small shushing sound. Cynthia barely had time to make sense of what was going on around her before Jenny barged into the office in true Gibbs-Style. Vance was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee in one hand and the other on the computer mouse. He took a moment to answer her and in that time Jenny glanced at what he had done to her office, and she did not approve.

"Agent Gibbs," he finally spoke without looking up, "what brings you to my office already?"

"Leon," Jenny spoke sarcastically, "do I really look like Gibbs?" At the sound of her voice, Vance automatically stiffened as a million thoughts rushed through his head. One of which caused him to reach for a drawer in his desk. When Jenny heard the click of his key opening a drawer she knew all too well, her hand flew to the handgun strapped to her hip. There was an earsplitting bang as Vance stood and fired a shot at Jenny. He missed. She aimed and fired three times, hitting his leg, shoulder, and forearm. He shot at her again, then no longer able to fire, he collapsed to the ground. The bullet struck her left shoulder, throwing her to the ground. Jenny heard the door slam open and saw Gibbs, McGee, Tony, and Ziva rushing in followed by security. Gibbs glanced over at Vance before running towards her. Jenny looked into Gibbs' eyes, and gave him a faint smile before everything blurred together into black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

This was originally two separate chapters, but the last one was very short, so I decided to squish them together.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The storyline and plot are mine. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me 'cause I don't have any money.**

Jenny awoke to the sound of beeping. She was familiar with this sound, though it took her a moment to realize what it was. There was also something jammed down her throat, it was choking her. She began to cough and she felt hands pulling it out, she could breathe freely.  
"Jenny," a voice said, "you're at Bethesda Navel Hospital. After you were shot you banged your head rather hard, causing a concussion. Am I making sense?"

"Where's Jethro?" She croaked.

"He went to get coffee, I think." The doctor replied and walked out.

A few minutes later, a nurse walked in. "It's nice to see you awake, ma'am. We were really starting to worry about you." She said sweetly, "it's not every day someone's comatose for three weeks."

"Three weeks?!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Yes, it's nearly Christmas." The nurse told her, "I need to draw blood for some tests now. Just hold still, and it won't be so bad."

Jenny cringed as the needle pricked her arm. This was why she hated hospitals.

"All done. You feel better now, ma'am." She said and walked out. Jenny heard the nurse's voice in the hallway, though she couldn't quite make out what she was saying. She heard the nurse walk off, and more footsteps came in her direction.

"Jethro," she sighed as Gibbs walked in, "what happened?"

He stayed silent as he came closer to her. When he finally reached her bed, he stood there, and before Jenny had the chance to ask what he was doing, he rushed down towards her and kissed her. It was light and sweet. Just what she needed.

"Vance woke up the day after he shot you. You got more bullets in him, but he didn't suffer a concussion. He made up this whole story about you being insane, that you walked in and started firing. Security cameras proved him to be a liar, and he's now waiting for his sentence. As for you, the shot in your shoulder knocked you down, and you banged your head on a table, a chair, and the floor, resulting in a concussion that left you in a coma for three weeks. I explained everything to everyone, all of your things are moved back into your office, and Robin Sommers has been filling in for you. Today is December 20, 2009." Gibbs informed her.

"Thank you for saving me the confusion, Jethro. But could you repeat that, and slower?" Jenny asked him.

He chuckled, "Sure," and did.

The next day, Jenny was still being held in the hospital. If that weren't bad enough, she was only allowed to get out of bed to go to the bathroom! "You need rest," her doctor would say, and it was a hell of a coincidence that this doctor was none other than Todd Gefland.

"Speak of the devil." She mumbled as Todd walked in.

"Jenny, hello." He spoke. "I'm here because we got the results from your blood work back, and we have some news for you.

"Oh, God." She mumbled. At least Gibbs' wasn't there to hear the bad news, she thought. She's sent him home last night, telling him that he needed rest.

"No, it's good news!" Todd said, seeing the look on her face.

"Really?" Jenny asked, "Okay then, what is it?"

"Jenny, you're pregnant." He told her.

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow." She was pregnant. Her, Jenny Shepard, pregnant. It was shocking. She could hardly believe it.

"Good luck, Jenny." Todd told her, with a sad look in his eyes.

"Thanks, Todd." She replied.

Later that day, as Jenny sat in bed collecting her thoughts, her brain hatched an idea. She would wait until Christmas to tell Jethro that she was pregnant. After all, it was only four days away, and what a great present! A smile formed on her face, and she drifted into a Christmas-filled slumber.

*****

Luckily, Jenny was discharged from the hospital on Christmas Eve day, which gave her just enough time to go Christmas shopping with Gibbs.

They walked along aisles, laughing at corny cards and picking up gifts for Abby, Tony, McGee, Ducky, Ziva, and even Palmer. Somehow, they managed to keep their gifts for each other a secret, a red bag for Jenny, and a nice tie for Gibbs. They went back to their house (Jenny had officially moved in) and started wrapping. There was the occasional ball of paper thrown, but that only made it all the more fun. When Jenny finally decided to go to bed, Gibbs followed her, and their Christmas Eve was perfect.

When Jenny awoke on Christmas day, she could hardly contain her excitement. She wanted to shout to the heavens that she was pregnant, but managed to wait until at least after breakfast. Then, she sat Gibbs down on the couch, and began explaining to him. "You'll be getting another gift for Christmas, but don't worry, I didn't spend much on it, in fact, I didn't spend anything at all. But there's a catch. You have to wait a few months for it, nine to be exact, and I may get a little moody and have odd cravings, and when it finally does come, you'll have to share it with me… but other than that-" She was cut off by Gibbs, whose eyes had been getting wider and wider as she went on.

"Are you trying to tell me," he began, "that you're… pregnant?" He asked

"Yes, Jethro. I am." She told him. He wrapped her in his arms, and planted small kisses all over her body.

"This is perfect, Jen," he told her, "you are perfect."

Jenny planted a kiss on his lips, "And this, is the best Christmas ever."


End file.
